Love Affair
by midnightlibra89
Summary: None of them had gotten along at first. Asami and Feilong had a long history. Fei was deeply hurt and angry with Asami. For that, Akihito was forced to pay. Asami is a man who takes what he wants and he wants Akihito. Akihito is kind and loving and he can't help but love these two mafia bosses. Together the threesome finds happiness. But is it really meant to be?
1. Prologue

_**Notes:**_ **For sunflower1343, xNawel, nekocat_lover, Lycianea, NikkiS71.**

 **I can never really decide if I like Feilong or not. On one hand, I'm like well… he does fell guilty over his actions towards Akihito. On the other, I'm like… HE FUCKING HURT AKIHITO! I'M GOING TO GUT HIS ASS! NO ONE HURTS MY AKIHITO!**

 **Speaking of which…**

 **ASAMI GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!**

* * *

 _How had it come to this?_ Akihito wondered. He eyed the two men standing before him. Both were dressed in expensive three piece suits, shiny leather shoes and watches. One man wore his hair pulled back into a long braid that fell to his ass. The other wore his short hair slicked back with a few roguish strands falling forward above his golden eyes. Neither man spoke or smiled. They simply stood there. Each with a single hand outstretched in offering to him. Waiting for him to take their hands and return to them.

Seven years ago, Akihito never would have imagined that his life would turn out this way. There had been so much bad, so much pain that Akihito had ended up living in his own personal hell on more than one occasion. Some of it had come from the two men standing before him. Most of it had come from others, however. As he continued to watch the men, Akihito remembered the good and happy times in his life. All most all of it at the hands if these two men. The good they had given him far out weighed the bad. Akihito trembled with the desire, the need to take their hands. Yet he hesitated.

 _His could they want someone like me?_ Akihito thought. _Me of all people? I am not beautiful or smart. Nor am I strong and brave. I have never been their equals and I never will be._

The two men knelt beside Akihito. Their hands taking his into their grasp. "Akihito." Their voices were soft and gentle. "We love you Akihito."

Akihito felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.


	2. Six Years Before

Tuesday 15th September 2009…

He was a young university student. Just stepping out into the world at the age of nineteen. He was studying photography and journalism. Working hard to make his mark in the criminal world by exposing the evil deeds and the evil doers.

Already, he had uncovered more than one lawbreaker. His tips and jobs were not very regular, leaving him to take jobs for fashion and gossip magazines. He really didn't like such work. Gossip mags with their lies, turned his stomach and the models were spoiled brats.

Still, it put food in his stomach and kept a roof over his head.

It was his intention to follow in the footsteps of his father, Takaba Jun. Takaba Jun had been a household name and popular criminal photojournalist in his day. He had died in the line of duty years ago. Akihito had only been eight years old.

Today found young Takaba Akihito perched up on a rooftop across from a well known club. Frequented by the upper crust of Tokyo society. He was tracking a dirty diet member who was using drugs and sleeping with underage kids. Akihito clicked away as his viewfinder focused in on the diet member and his date. A girl no older than twelve. Disgusting, perverted bastard.

The man and his date entered the club. Akihito hunkered down to wait for their exit. He only waited a few moments when the scrape of a shoe caught his attention. He spun around to see a mountain of a man approaching him from behind.

Quickly, Akihito grabbed his camera bag. Dodging the mountain man, Akihito raced to the fire escape and raced down to the alley. Finding his way to the crowded street, Akihito blended into the crowd.

He was a few blocks away, feeling confident that he had successfully escaped, when he was pulled into a dark alley. He struggled to free himself. Legs kicking. Arms swinging wildly. His teeth sank into soft flesh when a hands came up to cover his heavily cursing mouth.

Akihito was slammed into a rough wall, the breath knocked out of him for a moment. He was held in place by two sets of strong hands. His struggles meaning nothing to his captors.

"What a feisty little kitten." The unexpected voice was rich and smooth. Like dark chocolate and silk. Shivers slid across Akihito's spine. The voice doing things to him that he had never felt before. Akihito looked up, up and up. Into unusual golden eyes.

"Who the fucking are you?! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Akihito shouted. No trace of fear.

The golden eyed man laughed. "Such a naughty mouth you have little kitten. Perhaps we can find a better use for it than this foul language. Mmm. Perhaps later. First," The man leaned in close to Akihito. His breath smelling fresh with mint and expensive cigarettes. "Won't you tell me who sent you to spy on my club?"

Akihito frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Pity. I was hoping that you would be more forthcoming. Instead, I see it will have be done the hard—"

The man's words cut off with a grunt as Akihito's foot connected with the man's leg. The two brutes' grip slackened as shock set upon them. With a cheeky grin, Akihito was off. Running as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

~ LOVE AFFAIR ~

* * *

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima Kei stepped up behind his boss.

"Collect all the secretary footage from the club and surrounding areas. I want to know what he was doing up on that roof. What he was taking photos of and who sent him. Run facial recognition on him."

Kirishima bowed. "Right away sir."

Asami smirked as he little a cigarette, heading out of the alley. Pleasure he had not felt before burning inside of him. If one were to look upon him then, they would see those unique golden eyes burning with an unholy light.

"He's like a wild animal."


	3. Betrayal

_**I don't own Finder nor its characters. I just own my own ideas. This story runs closely to the original manga with a few differences. It will take its own path once the basis is set up. Meaning the meeting of Asami, Akihito and Feilong and all that stuff that happens. This story starts with a slightly alternative reality to the manga that will lead into non manga story line.**_

* * *

 _Oŋҽ wҽҽk ɭatҽɾ …_

Asami Ryuichi opened the blank file his secretary and right hand man placed on his desk. Inside was a photo of a young kid bordering on the cusp of manhood. His hair was a shaggy mane of blond. His eyes a startling shade of blue. He was above average height and well toned. However, it was obvious to Asami, that the boy could do with a few more meals. He was beautiful. Asami hummed in appreciation.

Asami's eyes moved to the text listed below the picture.

 **Name: Takaba Akihito**

 **Age: 19**

 **Current Residence: 93 x x 3rd floor, Tokyo Japan**

 **Parents: Deceased**

 **Siblings: None**

 **Living Relatives: 1 Grandmother, Takaba Helen**

 **Known Associates: Fujimoto Takato, Fujimoto Kou, Detective Yamazaki**

 **School/Work: Studies Photography and Journalism at Tokyo University, Freelance Photographer, Criminal Photojournalist**

 **Pets: None**

 **Roommates: None**

 **Lover: None**

 **Reason for Appearance at Club: Diet Member known for his love of underage kids.**

* * *

~ l๏שє คﾓﾓคเг ~

* * *

Akihito may be young, but he was no fool. He was aware that the chances were that those things were still after him. Even a week later. So he took precautions when out, even while doing the most mundane things. Like grocery shopping. He his his unique hair with hats and kept his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. He contacted his friends as little as possible to ensure their safety. He stayed inside his apartment whenever possible, taking as few jobs as he could afford. However, tonight was a night he couldn't avoid taking a job.

His good friend and long time mentor, Detective Yamazaki, had a hell of a tip for him. The money he could get for this would pay his rent for the next two months. Akihito shivered as a breeze blew in from the harbor. "Shit it's fucking cold out here." Akihito pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he waited in the dark upon another rooftop. "Yama-san this had better pan out." Akihito muttered.

Two hours of shivering and on the border of packing it in and heading home, Akihito heard footsteps. Turning, he brought up his camera. Snapping a few shots and adjusting the focus. As the unknown person came into view, Akihito gasped, nearly dropping his camera in shock. It was that man with unique golden eyes! What was that man doing here?! The man turned towards Akihito's bidding spot. His golden eyes seemingly to find Akihito's through his viewfinder. Akihito's heartbeat sped up, jack hammering inside his chest. He was too late to notice the mountain man behind him. An ill smelling cloth covered his mouth. He struggled to no avail and was soon unconscious.

* * *

~ ʟoνє ѧғғѧıя ~

* * *

Not to far from the scene of the kidnapping stood Detective Yamazaki. A burning cigarette in his mouth, the burn of nicotine fighting with the burn bile. Takaba Akihito was a good kid; even during his crazy street punk days, he had been good. Couldn't stand to see an injustice or an elderly person struggling with their groceries. He'd met the kid in his early teens when he had caught him shoplifting. From then on, Yamasaki had set out to straighten out Akihito and his two wayward friends.

The three had looked up to him, depended on him. Now, he was turning his back on one of them. Setting them up to die at the hands of one of Japan's most infamous men. Asami Ryuichi would not be kind nor gentle. No mercy would befall Takaba Akihito at the hands of that man.

All this for a gambling addiction He'd lost money, more than he could ever hope to repay back. The men he owed wanted their money back. With a certain Diet member in their pocket, his debt was forgiven in exchange for ridding said Diet member of a pest. Takaba Akihito. And who better to do the dirty work than the merciless Asami Ryuichi?

* * *

 _ **Kirishima-San is so through isn't he? Its no wonder that he's beside Asami Ryuichi. I'm surprised he did not include Akihito's virginal/not virgin status in there. Maybe he decided to let Asami find out on his own? Keep it a surprise?**_


	4. A First Time To Remember

Asami hummed in pleasure as he eyed the beautiful prized laid out beside him. Takaba Akihito was all soft, delicate skin; soft, messy blond curls; and luscious curves in all the right places.

The black town car pulled to a stop inside the alley situated alongside Sion. Kirishima Kei, his secretary and right hand man, stepped free of the driver's seat. Rounding the car, he pulled open the door for Asami. The giant mountain of a man known as Suoh Kazumi, his head of security, stood to one side. Blocking out the world and protecting his boss from any prying eyes. With his prize thrown over one shoulder and his two men following, Asami entered his club via the alley entrance. Their passage through the back halls of the club went unnoticed by the club goers. Reaching a hidden elevator, Kirishima swiped a security key card that only he had. The doors slid open silently.

Stepping onto the elevator, the three men descended down beneath Sion. Reaching their destination, the does slid open once again. Revealing a plain hallway with dim lighting. Stepping out, Kirishima and Suoh took up sentry at either side of the elevator. Asami stepped down the hallway until he nearly reached the end. Facing the plain wall, he bent forward. To outsiders it would appear odd or silly, however, inside this section of wall was an advanced retina eye scaning system set to only identify one person. Asami.

A section of the wall slid out of the rest of the wall. It slid inward to the hidden room beyond, before sliding behind the rest of the wall. Entering the newly opened room, Asami set his prize down on a softly padded loveseat. Pressing a hidden button behind a potted plant, Asami sealed the room back up.

Removing coat, suit jacket and vest; Asami made his way over to the bar built into one wall. He poured himself a glad of scotch, then walked over to the young blond laying across his loveseat. Takaba Akihito held a strange fascination for Asami. Something the thirty one year old had never experienced before. Many women and men had passed through his life. None ever staying for long or meaningful enough to leave a mark on him. Yet this _boy,_ held his every thought no matter how small or important in his grasp. All by simply defying him.

Setting his glass aside, Asami freed himself of his tie, loosened the top few buttons of his dress shirt, removed his cufflinks and rolled his sleeves up to the elbow. Asami reached out with one hand, brushing back a wayward blond lock from the beautiful face. Takaba Akihito didn't stir. Far more gently than a man like him was used to giving, Asami stripped Akihito of his way to thin jacket for the cold September weather. He would need to get the boy something better. Asami's hands froze. What was he thinking? This boy was nothing to him and his things meant even less to him. Annoyed with his thoughts, Asami quickly stripped the boy of the rest of his clothing. Leaving him in nothing but his skin.

With the boy's clothing gone, Asami was better able to see the beauty that was Takaba Akihito. One side of Asami's mouth dipped down as he took note of the boy's underweight state. Shaking his head, Asami examined the unconsious boy with a critical eye, looking for any sign of disease or illness. Other then being underweight, Takaba Akihito was the picture of health. Turning the boy over onto his stomach, Asami took in the lush bounty that was Takaba Akihito's ass.

The cheeks were perfect round, plump globes just begging for teeth to sink into them and take a bite out of them. Unable to resist, Asami slapped one cheek, watching it jiggle in response. Pressing one hand to either cheek, Asami spread them apart to reveal the hidden vary beyond. With the jaded eye of one who's experienced more than his fair share, Asami examined Akihito's most private place. It was healthy in color, tight and unused. Asami grinned. This was going to be more fum than he had anticipated. It was a rare find in his world to find someone so beautiful, untouched and untainted.

Leaving Akihito where he lay, Asami stepped through another doorway, entering a well appointed bathroom. Stepping over to the large tub, he turned on the water. Adjusting the water until it was a satisfactory temperature Letting the tub fill, Asami turned his attention to arranging the rest of the supplies he would need. Once satisfied, Asami retired to the sitting room and retrieved the still unconscious Takaba Akihito. Careful to not injure the blond, Asami lowered him into the water filled tub. Soft cuffs were placed around his upper arms to ensure he would not sink into the water and drown. Taking the fist of many items, Asami began to thoroughly clean Akihito and begin preparing him for the activities awaiting them.

* * *

~ l๏שє คﾓﾓคเг ~

* * *

Cool water dripped down onto mused blond curls. A drowsy groan pulled free of soft lips. Bleary blue eyes blinked open, trying to focus on their surroundings. The blue eyes closed again, a tired sigh accompanying the movement. A soft noise, a footstep?, drew the young blond's attention away from the slumber that called out to him. He tried to shift, only to be met with resistance. Shock coursed through him. Gasping he pulled at the restraints holding him. A deep, silky chuckle captured his attention. Turning his gaze from soft leather cuffs about his wrists and ankles, Akihito faced the man leaning against a wall. Watching him with amusement glinting his golden gaze.

"Asami!" Akihito gasped.

The golden eyed man hummed in agreement. "You know how I am, yet still have the nerve to spy upon my club."

"I wasn't spying on you. My work has nothing to do with you."

Akihito was not willing to admit that he had not known who owned the club. That he had not cared. He had a target and he was willing to follow him anywhere if it meant he could put the disgusting bastard behind bars. However, after his meeting with the man before him and his two goons, Akihito had done the research he should have done before. Asami Ryuichi, Japan's brightest star amongst the business world. He'd opened his first club at just the young age of twenty three. No one knew anything about his life before then and his personal life was a tightly locked treasure chest everyone wanted into now. All that was known about the man was his business connections and the clubs, restaurants, hotels and other such things he owned. His net worth was highly speculated upon. He was seen with any number of models, singers, actors and actresses. Rarely ever twice. However, if one looked deeper, they could find that not all was so squeaky clean with the man. There was a darkness about Asami Ryuichi. A darkness Akihito was finding himself just touching the very surface of.

"You've stuck your nose into other people's business Takaba Akihito."

Akihito shuddered. The way Asami said his name sending pleasurable shivers along his spine. Akihito's eyes widened as the man approached him. Akihito couldn't help but notice the exposed flesh before him. A tease of of smooth chest, obviously well defined and muscular. No trace of fat. Strong, well defined arms flexed as they moved. Akihito felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He wanted to lick and nibble along those muscles. Akihito's breathing increased as his heart began to pound inside his chest. A blush brightened his cheeks as he felt the flesh between his legs stir in arousal.

Asami approached Akihito, taking in the boy's state of excitement. A smirk pulled at his lips. Takaba Akihito really was something. Asami took a step, coming closer to the boy. Akihito flinched back, trying to close his legs and hide his blatant excitement from the man before him. But his legs were kept splayed apart, keeping his body and its reactions on display for his obvious captor. Asami Ryuichi.

"Don't come near me! Stay away!"

Asami grinned. "Your words say one thing, but your body says something completely different." With one hand, Asami reached out and took hold of Akihito's newly forming erection. Akihito gasped, in shock or pleasure, he was not sure. Asami's hand slid upward. Akihito shuddered. No other person, let alone another man, had ever touched his cock. Akihito groaned, his blue eyes closing as that hand took hold of his cock head. Squeezing slightly.

Asami leaned forward, his unoccupied hand cupping Akihito's cheek. He brought his lips down onto Akihito's much softer, lusher ones. Akihito's gasped, allowing Asami to deepen the kiss. Akihito growled, his teeth coming down on Asami's tongue. Asami pulled back, his golden eyes glinting with danger.

"What the fuck you think your doing bastard?!" Akihito snarled at him.

Asami smirked, enjoying the boy's spunk. Fisting one hand into Akihito's blond curls, Asami yanked Akihito's head back. "What a naughty mouth you have. I'll have to find a better use for it."

Still holding onto Akihito's hair, Asami shifted his head to none side. Asami pressed his face into the blond's neck, in hailing Akihito's unique scent mixed in with his own mix of soaps. Pressing his lips along the blond's slender neck, Asami kissed his way down the vulnerable spot. Leaving stinging nips in his wake. He felt Akihito shudder. Reaching the boy's shoulder, he traced his way up with a long slow glide of his neck. Akihito's breath stuttered. Asami licked a trail along Akihito's jaw, capturing his lips one more time. Akihito moaned, returning the kiss.

Asami's hand left Akihito's now fully erect cock. His hand slid over slender hips, up a to flat stomach, over ribs that were beginning to show unhealthily. Gentle fingers pressed along a slender chest. Flattening his hand, Asami slid the flat of his palm over sensitive nipples. Asami pulled away, causing a groan of disappointment to escape from Akihito. When Asami moved away completely, Akihito's blue eyes opened to level a glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing bastard?!"

Asami raised one dark brow. "Upset?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?! Look at what you've done to me!"

"This _is_ meant to be a punishment, my cute little Takaba Akihito."

"P-p-punishment?"

""Yes Akihito. A punishment. After all, you did stake out my club for your work. There are consequences for that."

"You fucking bastard."

"You really do have a naughty mouth."

* * *

~ ĹoVĔ ÁŦŦÁĨŔ ~

* * *

The sun was just rising over the horizon as Detective Yamazaki entered the tired, worn down factory that had long since been in disuse. He could hear the quiet voices of several men coming from the old manager's office. The cracked windows and lack of a proper door, doing little to disguise them. With the creaking of old stairs on the verge of collapsing, the old detective made his way to the men awaiting his arrival. As he entered the dirt filled, debris strewn room, the men turned to face him. No polite greeting or warm welcome was given.

"Yamazaki, good work with that kid. The diet is free of his pesky self. Asami is doing our dirty work for us and if any blame come to fall for his disappearance and subsequent death, that bastard will take it. You have just felled two of our biggest threats in one fell swoop Detective."

The detective just nodded. His stomach bubbling with acid. He was not proud of what he had done for his own selfish reasons. He could care less about Asami Ryuichi, the bastard was a lowlife if there was ever one. But Takaba, Takaba Akihito was a good kid who was looking to do good in the world. The teen looked up to him, seeing him as the father he had lost so long ago. He was willing to do anything for the detective, even go on a dangerous stake out that involved dangerous men selling drugs and weapons. Yet there had been no deal last night. Just a false tip given by him, a word in the right year to lead Asami to an innocent kid and a whole lot of guilt.

"Now that the kid is gone and Asami soon to follow, all we need now is to get the police off our trail. You can handle that right Yamazaki?"

Akihito was in a daze. His breathing static. His body abuzz with a burning passion. He had no idea how long Asami had held him for, nor how long the man had been torturing him so wonderfully. If this was the man's idea of punishment, then Akihito knew he could grow quickly addicted to being naughty. Akihito moaned as the vibrator was thrust in and out of his ass, hitting him in all the right spots. Drool seeped from his mouth stretched wide by a black ball gag.

Asami once again took his aching cock into his mouth. The sensitive flesh flinching and begging for release. For all the time he had spent being aroused and pleasured by Asami, the man hadn't let him cum once. He had been denied release time and time again. The pleasure was becoming more painful and tears were beginning to stream down his flushed cheeks. Seeing his tears, Asami smirked. Pulling away, Asami looked to one side. At what, the blond could not see.

Asami grinned, his golden gaze flickering with dark delight. "You've suffered your punishment well my cute Akihito." Leaning forward, Asami lapped up Akihito's spilled tears.

The vibrator switched off and Akihito whimpered in a max of relief and disappointment. As the hard plastic left his body, Akihito couldn't help the plea that escaped him. "Shh, I'll take care of you now sweet little Akihito."

The gag was removed and Akihito cried in relief. Asami's hands cupped his jaw, strong fingers massaging the sore muscles. Akihito was brought to kneel on his knees atop the hard wooden table. His shoulders pressed flat to its surface, his hands shifted to rest cuffed together in the small of his back. He heard the rustling of fabric and shifted t try and see over his shoulder. A large hand came to rest atop his head, pressing his cheek flat to the tabletop. Another hand came to rest on his hip. He was pulled back, something far bigger than the fingers that had played inside of him earlier, and bigger than the hard plastic that had tortured him for so long, pressed against his ass. Slowly it pushed forward, demanding its way inside of his body.

"N-n-n— Ahhh— Asami!... Mmmm"

Akihito's body stretched around the invading object with little resistance. His body burning at the stretch, pleasure chills pervading his spinal cord. "Oh god— mmmvph— Asa-Asami— so big!... Mmm— it hurts... Please..."

Kept completely still, Akihito could only lay still and take what Asami gave him. The object, Asami's cock? It had to be. Nothing else cold be so warm and soft while so unyielding at the sane time. Moved in and out of him. Taking what it wanted and refusing to accept any denial. Hard hips smacked against his ass.

"Ahhhhh! _**ASAMI**_!"

Akihito's breath rushed out of him on a yell as the man taking him hit that sweet spot inside. His cock twitched. Asami hit the spot again. Akihito's vision went white. His body shuddered. He lost all sense of himself. White creamy fluid spilled form his aching cock. When he was finally able to come back into himself, he felt a warm fluid filling him to the brim. Asami's hips were slamming into him with enough force to leave bruising on the both of them. Then the man stilled. His chest pressed to Akihito's back, his forehead resting against Akihito's cheek. Asami's breath feathered against the still flushed flesh of Akihito's cheek. The ghost of a kiss slipped along Akihito's jaw and then Asami was gone. Pulling away and out. Moving away from Akihito and leaving the boy to feel cold in the warm room.

The restraints were removed and the feeling massaged back into his arms and legs. Soon, Asami was picking him up and carrying him into a rather lavishly appointed bathroom. Asami set Akihito down on a heated cushioned seat as he stripped himself of the rest of his clothing and set the water for the large shower set next to the tub. With care, he then began to wash the sweat and semen coating Akihito's body. Akihito was half asleep by the time Asami was finished with him, and completely gone by the time Asami finished washing himself.

Quickly, Asami dried them both. Picking the tired out Akihito up, he headed into a small bedroom. Pulling the bed clothes back, Asami laid Akihito onto the bed. He tucked the boy in, before retiring to the other side of the bed and falling into a deep sleep more fulfilling and refreshing than he had experienced in years.

* * *

~ ʟօʋɛ aʄʄaɨʀ ~

* * *

Asami woke to the feeling of a light weight pressing down on him. Instantly on alert, his eyes snapped open and he was reaching for the gun he always kept beside his bed. His gaze landed on a soft tuft of messy blond hair. Relaxing as his night and the pleasure he experienced with his new found prize, he relaxed. One hand came up to cup the back of Akihito's head. The boy was still completely asleep.

Sometime, during their slumber, the boy had maneuvered himself atop Asami until he was acting as a human blanket for the man. Asami chuckled. No one had ever cuddled up to him before, let alone acted as his blanket. Akihito truly was intriguing His other hand traced along the boy's spine, drawing out a moan from the slumbering blond. Sleepy blue eyes opened to look at him with an unfocused gaze.

Asami looked at the clock. "Evening Takaba Akihito."

The boy shuddered. "It's eve'ng 'wedy?"

"Mm. We went to bed quite late. Or should I say quite early?"

"Mmpf." Akihito rested his head back onto Asami's chest. "Not wedy ta be up yet." He rubbed at his cheek.

Akihito shifted, his body sliding along Asami's. Alerting them both to the state they were in. Akihito's eyes opened wide. Desire burning in their blue depths. Asami smirked. Akihito sat up, one hand reaching behind him to take a hold of Asami's manhood. He squeezed.

"Fuck your huge! No wonder it hurt. Bloody bastard, I can't believe you put that inside me."

Asami chuckled. "I don't remember you complaining any." Asami took in Akihito as he sat on him. "I would say you felt quite the opposite of complaining."

"I could go one more time, if you can. "

Asami raised a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Have any lube in that bedside table?"

Laughing genuinely, Asami reached in the table, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. Akihito took the bottle. Uncapping it, he poured a generous amount over his fingers. Leaning forward, one arm braced on Asami's chest for balance, he reached behind himself. Slowly sliding his fingers into his stretched out hole. He winced as his fingers met with the tender flesh. Gently he applied the lubricant generously to his lower half.

Sitting back up, he lifted himself up with legs made strung by years of out running others. He settled himself over Asami's way too big to be real dick, and lowered himself down to it. Luscious ass flush against groin, Asami and Akihito groaned in satisfaction. Akihito lifted himself up before slamming himself back down. Hard.

"Yessssss." Akihito hissed. His head thrown back, eyes closed.

Asami rested his head on crossed arms. His golden eyes blown with desire as he watched Akihito ride him with more enthusiasm than skill and whole hearted pleasure. The true pleasure that so obviously showed on the boy's face was refreshing compared to the skeeming whores who wrangled a night of sex out of him. And while Akihito lacked any true skill, it was the most pleasurable experience Asami had ever had.

Akihito's blue eyes popped open, wide. His mouth went slack, his body shuddered. Asami knew Akihito had just hit that sweet spot inside himself. Akihito tilted his hips,rose then thrust himself back down.

" _ **AHHHH!**_ " White cream spilled all over Asami's stomach and chest as Akihito came.

* * *

~ ĹoVĔ ÁŦŦÁĨŔ ~

* * *

Akihito rested on top of his bed, eyes closed. His body was sore both pleasantly and not so pleasantly. Sex with Asami was intense. More intense, _and_ satisfying than Akihito had ever thought his first time could be. Even that so called punishment had been good. Even now Akihito wanted more, but he knew more was not to come.

He'd never been one to turn heads. He wasn't ugly, but nor was he some great beauty. Asami Ryuichi only took notice of him because he had gone digging into things most people ignored. He'd made himself a pest to the man. And so the man had punished him. Then they had really great, mind blowing sex afterwards. Now he was back in his tiny apartment, left and forgotten like day old food rotting in a fridge.

* * *

~ ĹoVĔ ÁŦŦÁĨŔ ~

* * *

Akihito jogged up the short stairway to Detective Yamazaki's apartment. Knocking, he waited impatiently. Hoping from one foot to the other. He knew his mentor who had taken him and his two best friends out of a life of less than stellar behavior, would be happy to see him. He had been missing for three whole days. Three whole days spent with non other than Asami Ryuichi.

The door opened, revealing a haggard Yamazaki. The detective had not shaved in days not had his hair met with a comb or soap. The detective looked as if he had not slept in days and he had lost a noticeable amount of weight. Tired eyes widened in shock as they landed on the young blond standing at his door.

" _Takaba?!_ The detective gasped.

Akihito grinned broadly. "Yup! I'm still alive and kicking! Missed me there detective?"

Across the street and down the way a bit; sat a black, nondescript car. Neither photographer or detective took note of it. Inside sat a man for the world looked bookish. He wore his black suit buttoned up like some prim and proper virgin maid. Glasses that said bad eyesight sat on top a nose as straight as its owner sat. To any who saw him, he would appear stuffy and be unremarkable. Unmemorable. Just as the man wanted. Watching Akihito jog u the stairs, he pulled out a plan looking cell pone. He dialed a number only a few knew, one he knew by heart. The other end rang only once before being picked up. No greeting was made by the other party.

"It is just as you said Asami-sama. The kid is at the detective's place now."

The line went dead with his boss uttering not a single word. That was perfectly all right with the man in the car. He knew his boss better than the back of his hand. Checking his weapons, Kirishima Kei stepped out of the car.

* * *

~ ʟoνє ѧғғѧıя ~

* * *

Akihito stared at the gun pointed at him, dumbstruck. He swallowed, fear and hurt welling up inside him. Betrayal stinging him. "Ya-ma-s-san? Why?"

"You aren't supposed to be alive kid. That bastard Asami, he was supposed to kill you. That's what that bastard does."

Dread filled Akihito. He was supposed to die that night? Why was he allowed to live? Oh god. Tears stung his eyes.

"I'm sorry Takaba, I really did care about you. Loved you as if you were my own son. But you have to die."

Akihito closed his eyes. Not wanting to see when Yamazaki pulled the trigger. Not wanting that last bit of betrayal etched into his dying mind. The gun went off. Akihito felt a hard blow to one side of his body. He crashed to the floor.

The pain flooding his body was not what he had been expecting. Slowly, Akihito opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him, shocked him to his core. Detective Yamazaki lay on the floor, blood pooling around him. Standing in front of Akihito was Asami Ryuichi himself. Gun in hand.

"Asa-"

Two men entered the detective's home. Akihito recognized them as the two brutes from the night he'd first met Asami. The picked him up, checking him over for any sign of injury. Finding none, they herded him out of the home. Akihito didn't resist, still to shocked by the way his day had gone. He was ushered into a limo down the street. The two men were more gentle than he would expect. A few minutes later, Asami joined Akihito and the limo was moving away from the scene of a dead detective.

"You were supposed to kill me?"

Asami lit a cigarette. Without looking at Akihito, he answered. "No one hired me to off you kid. You were making a pest of yourself for that diet member. So some people who had him in their pocket decided to put you in my path. They figured I'd kill you or sell you off to some pervert. Doing their dirty work for them."

"But you didn't."

"I don't make it a habit of kill those who don't need it. Nor do I sell children into prostitution."

"I'm not a child."

"Your as innocent and naïve as one."

"Hmfh." Akihito crossed his arms over his chest. "What about Yama-san?"

"He was in bed with them. Owed a lot of money for gambling debts. They offered him a deal. Get you out of their hair by placing you within my sights, and he would be free." Asami's hand came up to ruffle Akihito's blond curls. "It must be hard on you kid. Betrayal never easy."

* * *

~ l๏שє คﾓﾓคเг ~

* * *

 _ **DEIT MEMBER ARRESTED!**_

 _Yesterday, diet member X X was arrested. He will be facing charges of statutory rape, sixteen counts of rape of a minor, possession of illegal drugs, possession of illegal firearms. As well accounts of kidnapping and attempted murder. Diet member as seen here on the left (picture taking by Takaba Akihito), with one of his victims..._

* * *

~ ɭɷѵҽ aʆʆaɩɾ ~

* * *

 _ **OBITUARIES**_

 _Detective X Yamazaki died the afternoon of September twenty sixth. He was gunned down in his own home. It is currently suspected that the late detective had ties to a Chinese mafia out of Hong Kong. No details have been released thus far. However it is safe to assume that..._


	5. A New Enemy Appears?

"Sir, our man in Japan has made contact. It is as we have heard. Our men were not successful and were killed at Asami and his men's hands."

"I should have known that Asami would not fall for such a thing. He is a cunning bastard."

"Sir, if I may?"

"Speak."

"I believe that we can still use the boy. Asami did save him after all."

"Has he paid attention to the boy since the incident?"

"Not according to our man. However—"

"The boy is of no use then."

* * *

~ ٳơ۷ɛ ąʄʄąıř ~

* * *

Akihito bobbed his head to the beat of the music. This club, Dragonette, scattered to the young people who just wanted a fun night out. It was unlike its stuffy counterpart, Sion, which was a VIP membership only accessed club. Catering to the old, the wealthy and the snobs of Japan. Like Sion, Dragonette was owned by the nefarious Asami Ryuichi.

However, Asami Ryuichi was not the reason why he was here. Not that he didn't long to see the bastard again. It had been four months since everything with Yama-san had taken place. Since then, he had not seen nor heard from the man. He did however, receive an anonymous package just in time for Christmas. It hadn't come through the post or by courier service. No return address or letter had been with it. There had simply been a knock at his door. When he answered, there'd only been the package. Curious, he had brought it into his apartment and opened it. Inside he found a beautiful leather jacket with a faux fur inner lining. It was well made and obviously very expensive. Akihito had known instantly that Asami had sent it to him. It had given him a small hope that the man hadn't truly tossed him aside like trash.

So no, despite his desire, he was not here for Asami. He was here tracking down his next target. A model by the name of Sudou Shuu. While Akihito was not fond of paparazzi photography, the whole thing stunk and held no real merit to him, he needed the money. Rent was due soon and he was already behind by a month. Food had become sparse again and he had received a shut off notice for his electric and gas. Thankfully, the apartment he had came with water included or he would really be screed. The money he would get for tonight was promised to be high, a bonus would be added if he caught the model doing anything illegal or scandalous. So Akihito sucked up his pride and took the job.

So far, it had been boring. The model danced with other models. He drank only non alcoholic beverages. He didn't smoke or fight. Didn't even use the rest rooms. Akihito snorted. (That would make a great headline. _Model thinks he's to good to use public restrooms.)_ Akihito headed to the bar, if he was going to follow this boring model about, he could at least have a bit of fun himself. Fake ID in hand, he ordered the cheapest beer the club offered.

It was as he was taking his first sip, that Akihito saw him. He looked like he always did. Tall, dark hair slicked back with a few roguish strands escaping to kiss his forehead. Pristine three pice suit that hid a god's body. Though the dark club his them, he knew those golden eyes would be taking in everything around him. Not missing a thing. (Had he seen me?) (Did he recognize me?) (Was I forgotten so easily?) As Akihito watched, Asami headed to the back of the club. The manager's office. Before he knew it, Akihito was sliding off the bar stool and began to follow Asami. He was halfway across the club when he realized what he was doing. Stopping himself, Akihito shook his head, turned and claimed the closest table to his target.

An hour later and Akihito was burning with jealousy. Asami left the manager's office, making his way back through the club. Sudou Shuu caught sight of the man and slithered his way over to the multi billionaire. Sudou took it upon himself to drape his arms around the older man, leaning close to him as if they were lovers. For Asami's part, he did not seem to appreciate the model's forwardness. He did not however, reject the model either. They were heading to the dance floor when Akihito decided to make his move.

Grabbing the last of his beer, he walked straight toward the duo. Pretending to trip, Akihito spilled the rest of his beer onto the model's ridiculously expensive clothing.

"You imbecile! Look at what you've done! My clothes are ruined!" Sudou reached for Akihito's collar, only to be stopped by a large hand on his wrist.

"Go get cleaned up Sudou."

Grumbling, the model did as he was bidden. Akihito grinned as his rival was sent off like an insolent child. His grin faded as strong fingers fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. Golden eyes hidden by the dark interior stared down into equally hidden blue eyes. "Having fun are we?"

Akihito wasn't given a chance to answer as Asami lead him to the dance floor by his hair. A new song played out over the dancers. This one full of sensual beats. Asami held him close. His his swaying against Akihito's backside. The hand of the arm around him, slid upwards. Asami's breath tickled his ear while the man's other hand kept a firm grasp upon his blond curls. To Akihito's pleasure, Asami's 'moves' were not limited to inside the bedroom.

"Came to see me Akihito?"

"No."

"Did you miss me?"

Akihito chuckled. "You really need to check that who of yours. It might cause you to tumble aside and fall. Unable to get back up again."

Asami's lips twitched. He truly enjoyed Akihito's snark. "So tell me, why did you come to my club then?"

"That idiot model. He was my scoop tonight."

Asami threw his arm around Akihito's shoulders. Releasing the blond's hair, he led the boy off the dance floor and out of the club. A black limousine idled at the curbside, the tal, lanky guard with the glasses stood to one side. Awaiting his master. Seeing Asami, the man bowed and opened the door. Allowing his master and his master's companion entrance.

The limo was warm and the seats heated. A luxury on this freezing January night. Once inside, Asami pulled Akihito over onto his lap. "That jacket looks good on you."

"Thank you." Akihito's cheeks turned a lovely shade of tomato red. "An anonymous benefactor sent it to me." Akihito looked up at Asami through lowered eyelashes, a flirtatious smile on his lips.

Asami looked down at the delicious boy on his lap. "This anonymous benefactor has good taste."

Akihito chuckled. Wrapping his arms around Asami's shoulders, he pressed a kiss to Asami's cheek. "Thank you. I like it very much. It is very warm. I had to throw my old one out." Akihito gave a humorless chuckle. "It had gained quite a few holes in it after we last met."

Asami knew all about those holes and just how they had come to be. His cute little Takaba Akihito was in the habit of finding trouble. Drug deals made by lowlife scum. Cheating spouses among the rich and famous. Fights between celebrities. Prostitution rings. You name it, and Takaba Akihito would find it. Thugs chased him down streets, side streets and alleys. Sometimes they caught up to the boy, others they missed him entirely.

The men Asami had assigned to watch over the boy had a hard time keeping up with the boy. At first they had believed the boy had discovered them and was purposely giving them a hard time. However, it had become startlingly obvious that Takaba Akihito could be blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Something that greatly bothered Asami. So he had added more men to those tailing his boy. After the incident four months back, Asami had, had to keep himself away from the kid.

Investigation into the men attempting to overthrow him had turned out to be members of Baishe. A Chinese Triad out of Hong Kong. Liu Feilong's men.

The last he had heard of the younger man, Liu Feilong was in prison. Yet he was now out prison with no alert to Asami. Knowing this had set Asami's teeth on edge. And so he kept his new prize safe from vengeful hands. And Liu Feilong was vengeful. The younger man blamed him for his life falling apart. His father's death, his brother's disappearance. His time in prison. All of it, he put the blame at Asami's feet. No words spoken by Asami could sway Liu Feilong otherwise. So separate himself from Akihito while keeping him protected, Asami had done. Now; four long, cold, lonely months later; Takaba Akihito was here in his arms.

* * *

~ ɭɷѵҽ aʆʆaɩɾ ~

* * *

Akihito stretched, his body aching in all the best ways possible. A night spent with Asami would do that to a person. Plopping backwards onto the large comfortable bed, Akihito shifted onto his side. Now facing Asami, Akihito took the opportunity to study the sleeping man.

Asami Ryuichi was far different asleep than when he was awake. Asami was young, but wore an air about him that men much older than he. That probably can't with being so successful at such an young age. There was also all that darkness Asami had seen in his life; that he, himself was apart of. Was the cause of. The stress he hid so well while awake, peeled away as the man slept. Asami looked years younger and far more at peace.

Yawning, Akihito sank closer to Asami. Burring his face into the man's warm flesh. An arm settled about Akihito's waist, a large hand cupping the back of his head. Warm and comfortable, Akihito fell back asleep. Snug as a bug in the arms of Japan's noble dragon.

* * *

~ l๏שє คﾓﾓคเг ~

* * *

Akihito headed toward The Sunny Sunday Paper head office. The chief editor had been a boyhood friend of his father's. The editor had called him this morning – disrupting his snuggle time with Asami – with a "big time scoop" as the man had called it. Though Akihito had not been leased with the interruption, the few details given to him had been promising.

He never made it to the paper.

* * *

~ Ӏօѵҽ ɑƒƒɑíɾ ~

* * *

Akihito's ears rang as consciousness returned to him. His vision was pure blackness as his eyes slid open. Fear sliced down his spine. He tried to move, finding himself restrained. Hope flared up inside him. Asami! This had to be Asami! He opened his mouth, only to find his voice blocked off. Cold air chilled his flesh though he was still completely clothed. Hope flickered, struggling to live. Breathing in and out, Akihito tried to calm his racing heart. Closing his eyes beneath the blindfold, he tried to recall the last thing he remembered. He'd been with Asami. Then the call from his father's friend. He'd been on his way to the paper. He had almost been there when something had stung his cheek. Then nothing. Nothing until he woke up here.

A door opened. Footsteps sounded against a concrete floor. The gag was removed. A voice he did not recognize spoke in a language he did not know. Hope died. The voice spoke again, this time not as calmly. When he did not respond again, a hand collided with the side of his face. His cheek burned. The voice yelled at him this time. Still Akihito did not reply, for he did not know what was said/asked. A fist connected this time. His lip split and blood spilled.

"Fuck you asshole!" Akihito snarled.

He was backhanded so hard, that Akihito's head knocked into the stone wall behind him. His head spun, bile threatened to rise. The voice berated him. Making Akihito dizzier. The door opened again, new footsteps approached. The threatening voice was joined by another. The spoke lowly, as if afraid he would overhear a conversation he could not even understand.

Two sets of footsteps retreated. Four more returned. Akihito struggled against his captors. Snarling, biting. He managed to free one leg and land a blow with what he hoped was a well place blow. Hands fisted in his hair, wrenching his head back then smashing Hus head into another stone wall. Bile did rise this time, followed by the dark of unconsciousness.

When he came too again, Akihito wished he had not. The blindfold had been removed, allowing him to see everything. His head swam, making bile to threaten once again. This time he was completely nude and strapped, with arms and legs spread wide, to four metal posts. Ten men stood surrounding him. Some spoke to one another. Others just stared at him as if he were something disgusting.

One of the men stepped forward. A mean looking a whip in his hand. Akihito shivered. The man raised his hand, whip ready to strike. Akihito closed his eyes. Air hissed. The room tensed as o perfect circle of red appeared in the center of the man holding the whip's forehead. He fell to the ground without a sound. The other men in the room pulled out their weapons, on high alert now. The air hissed again and again as the men were shot down where they stood.

Footsteps echoed in the eerily silent room. Akihito cringed, closing his eyes tighter. Breath fell onto his bare neck. A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Akihito tensed. "It's alright Akihito."

Akihito's eyes shot wide in shock. "Asa—mi!"

Akihito's limbs were suddenly free and the young blond collapsed against Asami. Tears springing forth in his eyes. Warmth engulfed Akihito as Asami wrapped his suit jacket and winter coat around him. Akihito shivered. Asami wrapped an arm around Akihito's shoulders. Akihito took a step and stumbled. Nearly hitting the floor if not for Asami's quick reflexes. Asami scooped Akihito up, holding him as if he were a bride being carried over the threshold. Kirishima and Suoh took up guard detail as they exited the secreted away Baishe stronghold. As they headed to the awaiting car, shots rang out. Kirishima and Suoh reacted with a cool calm, their guns trained on the shooter.

"Feilong." Asami called out. Anger burning strongly inside his chest.

"You would go far to save your whore?" Feilong said. Rage burning in his heart and mind. With a curse, he turned and left. His next act of revenge plotting in his mind.

* * *

~ ĹoVĔ ÁŦŦÁĨŔ ~

* * *

"Severe concussion. He'll need to be watched for the next few days around the clock. I would suggest that he stay in the hospital until then."

Asami nodded his understanding and released a non verbal affirmation of his agreement of Akihito's treatment. The boy had been in and out of consciousness since he had rescued him from Feilong's clutches. A silent curse left his lips and Asami closed his eyes. Feilong was far more outgoing than he had once been. His guard had been down. Asami had thought that the guards he had on Akihito would be enough. It wasn't.

"Asami?" Akihito's soft voice called out. Asami took the boy's outstretched hand.


	6. A Rainy Night Together

_**BASED ON CHAPTER: EMBRACE THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT**_

 _ **Finder manga**_

* * *

Akihito raced down the crowded sidewalk. A smile on his face, adrenaline pumping threw his lithe body. He could gear shouts from pedestrians as they were rudely shoved aside by the goons chasing after him. Dispute the dumb goons chasing him, Akihito was feeling good. He'd just gotten the scoop of the year.

A local politician had been rumored to be sleeping with underage boys. Akihito had been eyeing the politician for some time, so when the offer came–an all expenses paid to the village of the politician's home; Akihito had jumped at the chance. He'd been simply walking down the street, looking for some food, when he'd spotted the prick. Taking the opportunity handed to him, Akihito stealthily stalked the unsuspecting man through the village. Following him down an alley to an unmarked doorway. Checking that no one was watching, Akihito found a window and snuck inside. The place turned out to be a brothel that catered to men who liked their lovers too young and male.

Snapping photo after photo, Akihito made his way through the brothel. In a room on the third floor, Akihito caught the politician with his pants down — literally. The man was bent over a table, ass in the air, pants down around his ankles. Shirt and suit jacket gone. His own tie tied around his wrists. He was moaning loudly as a boy - no older than ten - fucked him in the ass with a strap on dick. Akihito had grinned like a demon as he took photo after photo of the perverse politician from different angles. Making sure to never get the boy's face, he had been exploited enough. It was as he shifted to the other side of the room that the floor creaked. The bastard heard it over his moans, turned and saw Akihito. Caught, Akihito made his escape. The politician's bodyguard goons hot on his heels.

Akihito turned his tongue sticking out at the goons. He laughed at their disgruntled looks. He turned, still laughing. Tires screeched. Akihito gasped, his smile and laughter dying as the car careened towards him. He threw his hands up as if that would protect him. The car stopped, its bumper tapping his leg gently. Akihito's chest heaved.

Inside a man inquired to the driver of what was happening. A cigarette between his lips. He grinned as Hus driver spoke. "Pull forward. Let's see if he would like a ride."

The car, a small limo, maneuvered around Akihito. Coming to a stop as the back window rolled down silently. "Hello Akihito. Care for a lift?"

"Your ours now punk!"

Akihito didn't look back, nor did he need to be asked twice. He dived through the door Asami opened up for him. Landing on the floor of the limousine … and Asami's feet — embarrassing. Sitting up, Akihito came eye to crotch with Asami. Eyeing his lover, Akihito thought about sliding that hidden zipper down and reaching inside to pull out that pain filled pleasure giving monstrosity. Akihito licked his lips in anticipation. He had never sucked a cock before, but it couldn't be all that hard, right? Asami sucked his all the time like it was nothing. Akihito reached up, Asami's phone rang. The man answered it. Akihito pouted.

Akihito slid up onto the seat across from Asami, pout still in place. The dark haired man paid him no mind. He spoke quietly into the phone. His voice filled with power. He looked down at his watch. Akihito sighed, knowing his lover was busy. Looking out the window, Akihito spoke. "You can let me off here."

He was ignored. A few minutes later, the limo stopped at a light. Akihito opened the door and slid out of the limousine. He was shutting the door when he felt a hand on his own. Looking down, he saw Asami looking up at him with a serious look in his golden eyes. "Akihito, pay attention to where your going. I would hate to lose you at such a tender age."

With that, the limo band the man inside was gone. Akihito felt his shoulders droop, "I'm not a child you know." He looked up at the sky as the first few raindrops began to fall.

* * *

~ ʟoνє ѧғғѧıя ~

* * *

Akihito clicked off the hotel TV, reaching for one of his photography magazines instead. A knock sounded at the door. Grumbling, he got up and answered it. Annoyed that someone would be bothering him at three in the morning. As the door opened, his pretty blue eyes widened. (How the hell? What is he? A psychic?) Akihito wondered. "Asami" he greeted. Stepping back, he allowed his lover entrance to his hotel room.

Shutting the door and locking it, he turned to face his unexpected guest. "Want some tea? I'm sure the hotel provides some in its rooms."

Asami eyed the no star hotel room with distrust. "No thank you."

"How did — What are you doing here?"

Asami turned to face Akihito. "Just came to get out of the rain."

Akihito was dumbfounded. "What the hell is that?! I could have sworn that you had a fancy smancy limousine complete with a personal driver to shuffle your rich ass around." Akihito crossed his arms over his chest, one bare foot tapping on the thread worn carpet.

Asami chuckled. He had missed his boy's snark these past few weeks. For the past month, Asami had been traveling around Japan and the world for what seemed to be never ending business meetings. With a sigh, Asami took the only available seat in the room, a broken down, dingy brown chair. His eyes traveled along Akihito's body. He hummed in appreciation for his boy's clothing choice. A tight tank top paired with shorts so short that his butt cheeks peaked out from beneath them. His beautiful, strong legs were displayed to perfection. Asami felt his pants tightening.

Akihito passed by him, reaching for a bottle of water sitting on top of the tiny widen dresser. Asami snaked his arms around Akihito's waist. A waist that looked much healthier and curvier then it once had. Akihito's eating habits had improved since spending more time with Asami and being given countless delicious meals cooked by the best chefs Japan had to offer. As well as random foods delivered to his teeny apartment every week along with every available flavor of pocky.

Asami pulled Akihito down onto his lap, burning his fave in the side of his boy's neck. "If I had not seen you today, I would not be here now."

Akihito leaned back against Asami, wrapping one arm around the older man's neck. "Perhaps we should send a gift basket to those goons chasing me in thanks then."

"Perhaps we should indeed."

Asami slid his hands beneath Akihito's top. Feeling the warm, silky smooth near porcelain skin beneath. Asami hummed in pleasure. His hands trailer up, his fingers tracing over muscles. His fingertips brushed over Akihito's nipples, drawing a sigh from the blond. Asami pressed kisses to the side of Akihito's jaw and neck. Suckling little bruises onto the delicate skin. He teased Akihito's nipples, drawing circles around the areola. Coming closer and closer to the boy's nipples, but never touching them. Akihito whimpered.

"Bastard."

Asami bit down on the spot where Akihito's shoulder met neck in punishment. Akihito screamed. Shuddering in painful pleasure. He ground his hips down into Asami's lap, moaning low in his throat at the bulge he felt there. "Asami…"

Asami reached into a pants pocket with one hand. With his other, he pulled the waist band down beneath that luscious ass of Akihito's. He slid a finger along one cheek, before pinching sad cheek. Akihito jumped and shouted. "You bloody fucking bastard!"

Asami chuckled. He slid a finger between the valley of Akihito's ass. He pressed against the entrance there. Akihito rubbed back against his finger, seeking the pleasure he knew those fingers could give him. The finger slid in, Akihito hissed at the burn. "Mmm, Asamiiii."

Asami stood, taking Akihito with him. Removing the finger he had inside his boy, Asami broke open a packet of lubrication. He slicked his cock up before lining himself with Akihito's entrance. Akihito took a deep breath, held it, then released it. Relaxing his body. Asami slid in an inch. Akihito's body burned so good. Akihito grasped onto the tiny dresser, his nails digging into the fake wood. Asami wrapped one hand around Akihito, his hand resting in the center of Akihito's chest. His other arm wrapped around slim hips. Asami pressed a kiss to the back of Akihito's neck. He pushed forward, not stopping until until he was fully seated inside Akihito. He pulled out slowly before ramming himself back into Akihito.

" **ASAMI!** "

Asami kept the pace. Akihito lifted a leg up, trying to rest it on the dresser. Wanting his lover even deeper. Asami adjusted his hold on him, taking hold of the leg WS he plowed into Akihito. His other hand began to fiddle with Akihito's nipples. Pinching and pulling the sensitive buds of flesh.

" **AHHHH!** " Akihito's body shuddered as he found his release. Asami rode him through the climax, finding his own release soon after.

* * *

~ ʟoνє ѧғғѧıя ~

* * *

Asami carried a tired and worn out Akihito over to the old hotel bed. Looking down at the boy, he felt a foreign emotion swim over him. This boy was so precious to him. Gently, Asami lowered Akihito onto the ancient sheets. As he pulled the covers up, intending to tuck the blond in, Akihito reached out to him. Grasping his sleeve.

"Are you leaving?"

"Would you rather I stay the night?"

Akihito did not hesitate. "Yes."

Asami stripped down to his underwear. Climbing into the bed, he pulled Akihito into his embrace. He pressed a kiss to blond curls. "Good night Akihito."

"G'night Asami."

"Akihito."

"Hmm?"

"Happy twentieth birthday."


	7. The Return of Liu Feilong

June 2010...

Akihito sighed as he gazed out through the café window. It had been two whole weeks since he had last seen Asami. The man had left on some "emergency" business trip and hadn't bothered to contact the blond even once. Akihito had no idea if the man was hurt or worse, dead. Closing his eyes, Akihito took a deep breath and held it for a few minutes. Trying to ease the tension that had been creeping up on him over the past week.

He had been feeling odd and out of sorts. He felt as if he was constantly being watched by unseen eyes. And no, it wasn't the "secret" bodyguards Asami had put on his tail. Yes he knew about them. No he never confronted the man about it. In truth, those "secret" bodyguards had made Akihito feel safe and well, loved.

The tension did not ease. Instead it increased. Thoughts of how over the past week, his regular bodyguards had disappeared, only to be replaced by unknown men; haunted his mind. He tried contacting Asami but his lover never answered his phone, or rather, the man was out of serviceable area. As were his two most trusted goons; Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. It was unnerving for Akihito to be so isolated from Asami. It had never happened before in the short time they had been together. Even in the beginning.

Opening his eyes, Akihito caught sight of a reflection in the window. The reflection was of a tall slender man, whose hair was looked like raven feather colored silk cascading over one shoulder. His face was void of any imperfections and looked near feminine in appearance. Yet it was obvious he was all male. Warm amber eyes reflected the afternoon sun as if they were truly gems. He wore a deep blue suit that was obviously no off the rack crap. No, this suit was tailor made and fitted him to perfection. He was stunningly beautiful.

The man's amber eyes met Akihito's own blue ones in the window. He grinned, polity. "Good afternoon Takaba Akihito."

Akihito turned to face the beautiful man. Surprised that the man knew who he was. "Um, can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so." Without asking, the beautiful man claimed the seat across from Akihito. "My name is Liu Feilong. I am an _"old friend"_ and business partner of Asami Ryuichi."

Akihito felt confused. Liu Feilong looked for all the world, calm and collected. Yet Akihito felt a heated air about the man. As if he were a bubbling volcano about to explode. He felt threatened without a single threatening word uttered.

"If you are looking for Asami, I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't work for him, nor do I know where he is. If you wish to meet with him, I would suggest contacting his secretary, Kirishima-san. I'm sure he can arrange a meeting for you. Now if you will please excuse me. I have somewhere to be."

Akihito grabbed his camera bag, something that was with him at call times, and rose from his seat. Unseen hands gripped his shoulders. The pushed, forcing Akihito back into his seat. Liu Feilong's eyes glinted with a colder look than they had before.

"I can understand your wariness. Our last meeting was not so favorable a one."

"Last meeting?"

"Oh forgive me. It makes since that you would not remember. You were badly injured by men. Spent quite some time unconscious."

Akihito's eyes widen in shock as he realized what the man spoke of. "You! You're the one who kidnapped me and tried to torture me!" Akihito tried to jump from his seat but he was held in place by an unknown person.

Liu Feilong sent him a chiding look. "Please Takaba. We are in public. You should be respectful and not cause a scene. Disturbing the other patrons of this lovely little café."

Akihito quieted but he would not give this horrible man the benefit of behaving. Akihito glared at Feilong, his blue eyes sparking with fire. "I don't know what you want, but I won't help you."

"You are wrong Takaba. You will help me get everything that I want."

* * *

~ ʟօʋɛ aʄʄaɨʀ ~

* * *

Akihito cringed as he looked up at the tall apartment building situated in the best part of the upscale neighborhood. It had been another week before Asami had returned. The man had called Akihito as soon as he arrived home. Just as Liu Feilong had predicted.

Akihito contemplated turning back and running away. However, the memory of guns trained on his two innocent friends' heads forced his feet forward. The doorman greeted Akihito with a familiar cheery hello. The lobby clerk ignored Akihito for the most part. Only looking up to see who had entered the building. Recognizing the blond, his upper lip pulled back in a sneer, having never liked Akihito.

Akihito headed for the furthest elevator located to the left of the lobby and with no other elevators located next to it. Akihito swiped a plain white key card, the elevator doors slid open silently. Stepping inside, Akihito swiped the key card again. The doors slid closed and the elevator was ascending to its destination. The penthouse apartment located at the top of the building.

A soft ding sounded alerting Akihito that he had arrived. The doors slid open. Akihito stared at the short hallway that led to Asami's front door. He hesitated. Knowing that his life was about to change forever. There would be no turning back. No undoing what would be done. He closed his eyes, trying to gain courage to move forward or retreat. The image of Kou and Takato kneeling in two too small cages; chains around their ankles, wrists and necks to keep them still; blindfolded, gagged and drugged; guns trained on the back of their heads; played in his mind's eye. His friends were innocent. Knowing nothing about Asami and his line of work. They didn't even know that Akihito was in a relationship.

Opening his eyes, Akihito saw Asami standing before him. One shoulder leaning against a wall. The man looked last him, one dark eyebrow raised. "Are you coming in, or are you planning on becoming a lovely decoration for my personal elevator?"

Sighing, his shoulders sagging, Akihito stepped free of the elevator. Asami wrapped an arm around Akihito's shoulders, increasing the tension the blond felt. They entered the apartment, the door closing and locking behind them. Asami felt the tension leaking out of his boy. Frowning, Asami stepped away, heading for the bar. Pouring himself a drink, he made another for Akihito. Assuring to give the blond a more than generous serving. Returning to Akihito, he handed over the drink. Akihito swallowed it all in one go.

"Akihito?"

"I'm sorry Asami. Please, please believe me. I didn't want to don't. I don't want to do it. I-I don't have a choice. Oh god. Please Asami, forgive me."

Akihito's voice broke on the last word. His shoulders shaking as hr sobbed. Asami pulled him close. Wrapping his arms around Akihito and rubbing soothing circles along his shuddering back.

"Its okay Akihito. Just tell me what happened."

Akihito looked up at Asami with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He looked as if he had been crying for far longer than just these past few minutes.

"I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let them suffer. They are innocent, they don't know a single thing about you. They shouldn't have to suffer just because they are my friends!"

A cold feeling washed over Asami. "Akihito..."

"He came to me, that man who took me before. He came to me last week. He-he," Akihito swallowed hard. "He took Takato and Kou. Put them in cages. He had guns to their heads! I-I c-c-couldn't let them d-d-d-d-die."

"What is it Feilong wants you to do Akihito?"

"Give him access to your home." Akihito looked away as shame overwhelmed him. "The place where you would be most vulnerable."

"Akihito —"

Whatever Asami was going to say, was lost in the he sound of the penthouse's door bursting open and falling to the floor as someone kicked it open. Men filled in, guns drawn and aimed at Asami. They spoke harsh, angry words that Akihito could not understand. Asami backed away from Akihito, his arms raised and hands exposed. Carefully he knelt on the floor of the place he called home. The one place he should been able to relax and feel safe. Akihito's heart shattered.

Liu Feilong entered the room. Dressed in traditional Chinese garb, he looked even more beautiful. It was a slap to Akihito's face. Feilong grinned as he looked down at Asami.

"I have awaited this day for three long years Asami Ryuichi. I sat in that dank, dirty prison and thought of nothing but taking away everything from you. Just as you had done to me." Feilong pulled his gun out, aiming it at Asami's forehead. Releasing the safety, his finger tightening on the trigger.

" _ **NO!**_ " Akihito shouted. He lunched himself at Feilong, knocking the man sideways. The gun fired. The bullet missed its intended target, embedding into a painting instead.

Feilong turned on Akihito. A snarl on his lips. "You dirty, treacherous whore!" He trained his gun onto Akihito. He fired, his aim true.

The bullet made a meaty thud as it met with flesh. A grunt of pain echoed in the apartment. Blood leaked out onto the floor. Blood seeped from a wound, coating fingers in dark red liquid.


	8. Captive

" _ **ASAMI!**_ "

Akihito stared up in horror at Asami. Blood dripped down between fingers. Staining the white dress shirt a deep ruby color. It felt as if he was choking on his own heart. Akihito crawled over to the older man, taking Asami's jaw into his shaking hands. Frightened blue met hardened gold.

"Asami…" Akihito's voice was no more than a whisper. Shaking unsteadily. "Why w-would you—" Akihito's voice broke on the last word. Becoming a sob.

Asami reached up with his bloodied hand. He shoved Akihito away. " _Get out._ " He growled.

Tears formed inside the blue eyes. Akihito bit back the words of apology and love. He turned to face Liu Feilong, his gaze becoming an enraged glare. He snarled and lunched himself at the Chinese man. Feilong was caught off guard for a money, allowing Akihito to land a single punch to his beautiful face. Recovering, Feilong swung his arm around and smashed the flat of his gun into the back of Akihito's skull. Akihito collapsed to the beautiful, expensive wooden floor.

" _Akihito._ " Asami reached out for his young lover. Fear that the boy was dead from the cruel blow. A hand fisted in his hair, yanking his head back painfully. He glared disdainfully up at his, _now,_ archenemy. His golden gaze promised death.

Liu Feilong takes. His once warm amber eyes now as cold as an arctic sea. "You would risk your life for a whore whom betrayed you to an enemy?" He smeared. "Pathetic."

Liu Feilong released his hair, putting force into it so that Asami would fall to the floor. Only Asami did not fall. His knees locked, one hand pressed to the red weeping hole in his shoulder; Asami glared down Liu Feilong, leader of The Chinese Triad, Baishe. The younger man turned towards the broken doorway. Asami gained his footing, grunting as he hatred his injured shoulder. He reached back for his own gun, hidden in a wall safe. Liu Feilong turned and fired. His bullet finding its mark in Asami's knee. Asami's leg gave and he collapsed.

* * *

~ ċaքtɨʋɛ ~

* * *

Akihito awoke to a pounding head and a violently turning stomach. He kept his eyes closed and remained in a fetal position to still the sickening dizziness. He did not move a muscle, despite his curiosity, when a scraping metal sound came. He heard soft footsteps come closer and the sound of plastic on cement before those soft feet retreated. Scraping metal sounding once again. He remained where he was, soon falling asleep.

He knew not how long he slept. No light, natural or otherwise, could be seen. He felt icy cold metal beneath him. The air was just as cold, causing him to shiver. He got to his knees and heard the telltale sound of chains. Wherever it was that he was, he was not there as a guest. He swallowed as his last sight of Asami Ryuichi came back to him. Akihito choked on a sob. Asami, hand full of blood, had shoved him away. Told him to get out. His lover, the man of his dreams, the one he loved; hated him now. And for good reason too.

He crawled forward on his hands and knees until he reached the metal bar wall of what he realized was a cage. He could smell the food, cold now. His stomach growled. Reaching through the bars, he took what food he could manage to eat. Congealed rice, stale bread and old water.

Time passed. He never saw any light and only a boy of six entered the room that held his cage. He never spoke, but looked at him with curious brown eyes. He always left a tray of food. Then suddenly he was rudely awakened from a painful, nightmare filled sleep by rough hands. He was taken from his cage and the room that held it. He was blinded from the first light he had truly seen in, however long. He was taken to a cold, white tiled room where three women waited.

His manhandler stood guard at the only exit, arms crossed over his beefy chest and disgust written clearly on his face. The women came forward and forcefully stripped him of his blood encrusted and nasty smelling clothes. (Just how long had I been wearing those?) Akihito wonders. The women shoved him into a large tub full of cold water and began to scrub him clean. Their hands leaving no place untouched by them. He had tried to resist, only to feel the horrific sting of a whip ripping through the skin of his back.

After his embarrassingly through bath, the women dressed him in clothing that horrified his soul. He was placed into a red thong, a see through red lace skirt and a pair of slimy slipper like shoes. A metal collar was fitted against his throat. A chain was threaded through a loop in the collar to loops in the metal cuffs fitted to his wrists and ankles. The big beefy guard took hold of as chain and pulled Akihito roughly from the bathroom. Akihito made to resist, only for the guard to lift the whip he held up. Akihito's blood still on it.

From the bathroom, Akihito was taken to a brightly lit stone room. He was chained to a chair, left completely immobile. He bit the guard's hand as it brought a nasty tasting gag up to his mouth. Akihito was rewarded with a punch to his face for his defiance and was gagged anyways. A man came into the room and ther guard took up his place at the exit once again. The new man spoke not a word and paid no attention to Akihito as he went about his business.

All to soon the man was done and turned to Akihito. He approached the blond with a steel tray set on a wheeled table. Akihito's curiosity got the best of him and his eyes slid to the items on the tray. Shock slid through him as he recognized the tools of Irezumi, the traditional art from of tattooing. He struggled against his bonds, all to no avail. The artist took Akihito's hand and positioned it to his liking. To Akihito's disappointment and pain, the artist began the painful process of tattooing Akihito's wrist. Akihito screamed at the man from behind his gag. Tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

* * *

~ ċѧpţıνє ~

* * *

The stupid guard took sadistic pleasure in spoon feeding Akihito. Due to his "intolerable" behavior, Akihito found himself strapped to the chair from his tattooing. The guard had just dragged the chair and Akihito to wherever he pleased. Right now they were in a kitchen and the guard was shoving food and spoon down his throat. Causing the blond to choke. A throat cleared. Both guard and Akihito turned to look st the interloper. It was the little kid who always brought Akihito food.

The boy spoke in a language that Akihito could not understand. "Master Feilong would like for our guest to join him in his personal quarters."

He took up one of the chains and looked at the guard expectedly. Sighing, the guard unfastened the chains holding Akihito to the chair. The boy began to walk away, the guard and Akihito in tow. The boy looked back with an annoyed frown.

Still in his own language, the boy spoke again. "Master Feilong does not have need of _you_. Go make yourself useful elsewhere."

The young boy lead Akihito out of the kitchen and through an amazingly beautiful house. Ancient Chinese relics could be found here and there. Everything was tasteful and obviously expensive, though not in a rude and snobbish way. The boy stepped at two tall, beautifully carved wooden doors. He knocked. A soft voice bid them to enter. The boy opened the door and led Akihito into the room. He released the chains and left, closing the door behind him. Akihito took in his new surroundings. This room was just as beautiful as the rest of the house.

"Liu Feilong!" Akihito gasped as he caught sight of the main sitting in the chair by the window.

The man turned to look at Akihito. A smirk on his face. "That outfit suits a whore of your looks."

"I'm not a whore." Akihito growled.

"Yet you spread your legs for another man don't you?"

"You mean Asami right?" Akihito crossed his arms over his chest. "We are lovers. Not that it is any of your business."

Liu Feilong laughed. "You think yourself Asami Ryuichi's lover?"

"What is so funny about that?"

"A man like Asami does not take lovers. At least not one that is male." He smiled and Akihito decided that he did not like it at all. "Someone like you can only ever be a whore Takaba Akihito."

"Fuck you Liu Feilong. Your just jealous that Asami won't look your way."

Feilong raised one brow in question. "No one has ever spoken to me in such a fashion as you have. If one of my men uttered a word like you have, I would have this tongue cut out."

Akihito raised a brow of his own. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Feilong chuckled again. "I can see why he kept you in his bed for so long. You are very amusing Takaba Akihito."

Akihito scoffed. "So what's with this fucking tattoo?"

"It is a mark of my possession. As long as you wear it, you belong to me Takaba Akihito."

"Oh hell no! Fuck you, you fucking crazy bastard! I am no one's property!"

"Really Takaba Akihito. Such a mouth on you. Perhaps I should make better use of it?"

Feilong stood. Slowly he approached Akihito. Akihito refused to back down despite the fear creeping along his spine. Liu Feilong was not a man to be trifled with. Feilong reached him. Raising one hand to Akihito's face, gentle fingers cradled his jaw.

"You have not been treated well since coming here. Yet you still stand your ground. Unbroken. Such a fire in your eyes." Feilong was quiet as he gazed into the depths of Akihito's blue eyes. "Tell me Akihito, do you believe Asami will rescue you?"

"No. Asami Ryuichi is a man who expects loyalty. He does not tolerate betrayal."

"And you have betrayed him haven't you Takaba Akihito? A pity."

* * *

~ ČÁPŤĨVĔ ~

* * *

Life at the Liu Estate Mansion was surprisingly easy for Akihito. After his first day out of his cage, his clothing had been changed from that embarrassing whore outfit into more normal clothing. He was given simple pants that were light for the warm weather. Shirts that were soft and looked new and were just as light as the pants. He was given plain white underwear, socks and house shoes. His collar, cuffs and chains remained however. He was given his own room with no guard and a rather comfortable cot to sleep on. He was never chained to anything in his room, but his door was locked and the window was barred from the outside.

After that first day, he did not see Feilong all that often. Far too busy with his "mafiaing" to bother with Akihito. That was of course just fine with the blond. Akihito spent the majority of his days outside of his room doing chores; of which Tao, the young boy who had brought him food, was in charge of. Akihito took to the boy as if the kid was his own younger brother. At first Tao was weary of him, but he soon warmed up to Akihito. The two could often be found laughing through out the day.

That news did not escape Liu Feilong of course. After the discovery, the mafia leader would watch the boy he thought of as a son and his not really a guest, guest from afar. It brought a lightness to his heart to see Tao so happy and opening up to someone that was not him. Feilong was heavily aware that Tao did not like many, if any, of the men who lived at the estate and worked for him. Tao was a young boy who had been sold by his parents to pay off debts. They had not cared what Feilong would do to the boy, they probably thought he put him into the flesh market. It had sickened Feilong to see these parents care so little for their own son. So he took the boy and killed the parents. Accepting their lives as payment for the debt owed to him. Had that only been a year ago?

While his life was good while in the hands of Liu Feilong, Akihito was not content. He longed to return home, to see Japan once again. He wanted too see his friends and ensure they were alright despite the terrifying ordeal they had suffered through. But what he really wanted, was to lay eyes on Asami Ryuichi. He knew not if his lover— no, not his lover. Not any more. Akihito knew not if Asami had survived Feilong and the few times he saw Feilong, the man would not tell him what had become of Japan's Noble Dragon.

Akihito's nights were spent soaked in sweat. His mind full of nightmares where Asami died in his arms. Dreams of accusing golden eyes, eyes filled with betrayed pain. Asami would haunt him from the grave. Coming back as the undead. Mouth agape, eyes missing. Skin shriveled and grayed.

His terrifying nights threatened to drag Akihito down into a depression, but he refused to cave in. For the first time in over two months, Akihito saw the outside world. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. A small hand slid into his own. Akihito gave it a squeeze. Together Akihito and Tao left the estate and went into town. Shopping was an unexpected joy. Especially with Tao with him. However, what joy Akihito found was not meant to last.

It was as they were passing a tiny newsstand that everything changed. Though Akihito could not read the language, he recognized a date when he saw one. Akihito's heart tripled its pace inside his chest. "Tao, what's today's date?"

"August 4th two thousand and ten."

He broke. Tears streamed from his eyes, down onto his cheeks to drip off his chin. His sobs broke free. Tao looked at him concerned and tried to give whatever comfort that he could. Akihito broke free of Tao's hands and ran. He rand and ran. Paying no mind to where he went. People yelled and some cursed as he sped by. Reaching a bridge, Akihito stopped. He looked out over the water. He took a hold of the railing and began to climb. Reaching the top, he prepared to jump.

Strong hands grabbed his waist and Akihito was thrown to the ground. Shocked, Akihito looked up to see the sick bastard of a guard who had taken such pleasure in masking him choke while eating. The bastard snarled down at him and spat onto Akihito's face.

"I knew it was wise to follow your whore ass. Knew you would try to escape." The man dragged Akihito up by his hair. He was unceremoniously shoved into a waiting car and taken back to the estate. He was dragged to his room and for the first time, Akihito found himself chained inside the room and unable to move. His voice was shocked from him on a scream as a bitter whip landed across his back. Breaking fabric and skin alike.

Akihito's voice was taken from him as the pain from the whipping tore scream after scream from him. He very nearly passed out from the pain of it all. He collapsed into a bloody pile when the guard removed the chains holding him in place. He flinched as the guard tore away what little was left of his shredded, bloody clothing. He made no protest as he was cruelly picked up and tossed onto his bed. He lifted a hand in an attempt to stop the guard, but he lacked the strength to even hold his arm up. The guard sneered down at Akihito as he undid his pants and crawled on top of Akihito. The guard spread Akihito's legs painfully wide and aligned his hard dick up with with Akihito's lower half.

The door burst open. Slamming into the wall, damaging both itself and the wall.

"What is going on in here?" Feilong kept his voice deceptively calm.

The guard looked up at his boss, his face flushed with arousal and embarrassment. He was to dumb to notice the danger he was currently in. He stood and righted his clothing. "Sorry boss. I was hoping to have this completed before you returned home."

"And exactly what is this?"

"I caught the slave trying to escape. I brought him back and punished him accordingly."

"So thoughtful of you. Tell me though, whom gave you permission to punish him?"

"I-i-i…" The guard stumbled.

"I surely did not. Nor did I give you permission to rape him, did I?"

"Boss, I —"

"Take him to the warehouse furthest from the house but still on the grounds. Chain him up really well please. I do not want him escaping before he receives his very own punishment."

Other members of Feilong's organization move forward. Taking the traitorous man away. Feilong paid no attention to them nor the man's pleas for forgiveness and false words that spoke of loyalty. Feilong's gaze was for Akihito only. The young blond last confused and filled with pain. Though he could not see Akihito's backside, he knew from the blood that it would be a horrific sight. Carefully, Feilong scooped Akihito up into his arms and left the room.

When he had first returned to Hong Kong, Feilong had wanted to break Akihito. Just spite Asami. Yet, after the weeks that had passed. The laughter he had heard, the way Tao had brightened and opened up; Feilong felt his heart break at the sight of Akihito now.

He had been on his way to an important meeting, when Tao had called him. Knowing how rare it was for his adopted son to intrude upon him, Feilong had taken the call immediately The six year old had cried as he explained his outing with Akihito and how Akihito had just started to cry out of no where. The way he had run off and how he had tried to jump off the bridge. Tao had told him about the bad guard, as Tao called him, taking Akihito away. With fear clenching his chest, Feilong had forgot the meeting and returned home. Arriving both just in time and far too late.

Feilong entered his own bedroom and laid Akihito carefully down on top of his bed. Gently he rolled the blond onto his stomach. He vile curse escaped his lips as he saw the boy's back. He reached for his personal phone and called his private medical team.

A few hours later found Akihito in a private hospital room located on a private floor in a private wing of a private hospital. He lay in an induced coma to keep him free of whatever pain was still ailing him after pain medication had been given. He was pale and had far too many tubes connected to his body. Liu Feilong sat in a rather comfortable chair for a hospital next to Akihito's bed. A sleeping Tao on his lap. Akihito had been in need of surgery to fix the damage done to his back. Hopefully there would be no lasting damage or scares. Physically. Mentally, Akihito would most likely need help. What had been done to him, was not… Feilong closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Asami was going to kill him for sure when he found out about this. As, despite what Akihito believed, Asami Ryuichi was coming for him; and not to punish him. That man was completely in love with Takaba Akihito.


	9. Discovery

The wound to his shoulder was of little consequence. The bullet had not passed through from one side to the other. Instead it had stopped short of exiting. It had missed hitting any bone and vital parts. His personal surgeon had simply sliced into the back of his shoulder and pulled it the silly little bullet. Ten the man sewed the extraction sight and the bullet's entrance sight.

His knee had not fared as nicely. The bullet had made contact with his knee, damaging the bone bad enough that the knee had to be replaced altogether. That news had _not_ pleased him in the least. That news had been even less well received by his secretary, second in command and friend of many years; Kirishima Kei.

Kei was a well known, to those who were close enough to truly know him, mother hen. The man spent his days playing the cold hearted intellectual who was at the top of a giant corporation. And to his credit, Kirishima Kei was just that. However, things changed when it came to those he cared about. His wife, his children. His two best friends, Suoh Kazumi and the ever frustrating Asami Ryuichi.

Kazumi and Kei had arrived mere minutes after Feilong and his men had left. An army of Asami's own men with them. It had surprised Asami to see them rushing into his penthouse apartment, but he had not questioned it at the time. Grateful that they were there at all. He'd been rushed to his private hospital and his personal medical team was on the site before Asami could give a single order to any of his men.

No he lay in a comfortable, personalized hospital bed in a private suit at his own hospital. Tubes running in and out of his body. His shoulder all bandaged up and one leg bound to keep it slightly bent. His new knee merging into his body. Kazumi stood guard at his door. Back straight, eyes straight a head, hands folded behind his back and legs braced slightly apart. His height an intimidating sight all on its own, was made all the more terrifying by his huge build and no non sense demeanor. He spoke little, not surprising. Suoh Kazumi was a man of few words. What did surprise Asami, was his unwillingness to speak of the incident that had taken place with Feilong.

After a week of being in the hospital and Kazumi's lack of conversation, Asami was going stir crazy. He was not a man used to inactivity. It did not help his mental state that Akihito was always in his thoughts. He could recall in perfect detail, the horror written on his young lover's face. The terror when Asami was shot instead of him. He could recall the pain etched into those beautiful blue eyes when he had told the Akihito to get out. He had simply wanted Akihito to run away and be safe. However, Akihito had taken it to be a rejection. It crushed Asami to know that his lover had mistaken his words and that he could not right it. Feilong had stolen that from them. But not for long. Asami _would_ _have_ his Akihito back.

Distracted by his thoughts of revenge against Liu Feilong and nights spent reuniting with his beautiful Akihito, he did not hear the door to his room open. Nor did he notice the man taking a seat next to his bed. He was unusually startled when a voice spoke up next to him.

"Asami-sama." Kirishima said gently. He politely ignored Asami's startled jump. He pushed his glasses up with a finger. He crossed one leg over the other he slid open the manila folder he held.

"Asami-sama, I have gathered a report for you. A full inquiry has been conducted into the situation with Liu Feilong as well as into our own organization. I am sad to say that a total of five men have betrayed us. They were paid rather generously by Liu Feilong to spy on you and gather information about your business.

"Five weeks ago, one of the men learned of your plans to travel abroad. Plans were set in motion. Soon after our departure, Liu kidnapped young Takaba's friends; Fujimoto Kou and Fujimoto Takato. He held them hostage and used them against Takaba. Liu also replaced our men watching over Takaba with his own. Our men were found floating in the harbor."

Asami was not surprised by the knowledge that Feilong had kidnapped Akihito's friends and used them against his lover. Akihito had told him, or tried to, before Feilong burst his way into Asami's home. It was why Akihito's actions did not bother him. Asami understood his lover's actions and knew Akihito was loyal to his bone. Akihito had not been given any good options. Betray his lover or let his friends, his _innocent_ friends, be murdered. Akihito had chosen to save the friends he has known since a boy to young to speak and been by his side during the best and the worst. Asami could not find fault with that. In fact, he approved Akihito's choice. They were innocent bystanders who had nothing to do with the problems between him and Liu Feilong.

"Sir, there were also multiple phone calls made by Takaba to our phones while we were gone. The majority of which, came after Liu Feilong came for him. Would you like to listen to them, sir?"

"Yes."

Nodding, Kirishima set aside the report and took out three phones. He chose one and dialed the voicemail. Placing it on speaker, he let the messages play.

 _"Hey Asami! It's me Akihito. I'm just calling to say hi. Hope everything is working out to your liking. {The sound of Akihito's laughter.} What I'm talking about? Of course it's working to your liking. Your Mr. Big and bad Asami Ryuichi. {More laughter.} Have a good time!"_

 _"Hey Asami. Just wanted you to know I missed you.'_

 _"Ssssamiiii. Godths, I miss you. {Sobbing laughter.} Fuck, I'm drunk off my ass. Wish you were here to fuck my ass back to sobriety."_

 _"Hey Asami. Um about those guys we both pretend I don't know about, … Did you get rid of them? I haven't seen them last few days. There are some other guys, but I don't know. They don't seem like your type."_

Asami closed his eyes. Akihito's voice a bitter sweet symphony to his ears and heart. Joy lit up within him at the silly, loving messages in the beginning However, to here him speak of the missing guards and the new ones in their place a regret filled him. He, Kirishima and Suoh had chosen to leave their phones locked up in Kirishima's secured desk at his office. It was a choice Asami wished they had not made.

 _"Hey Kirishima-San, can you have Asami call me. Or call me back yourself. There is something I need to ask him. Thanks."_

 _"Suoh-san, did you guys remove my guards? Or change them for new ones?"_

 _"Asami, {Akihito's voice was just a whisper. Barely audible over the phone.} Don't come back to Japan. It isn't safe."_

 _"Asami, {Another whispered, barely audible message.} Please don't come back. That guy Liu is here. He wants to kill you, I think."_

 _"Kirishima-san. {Again that whisper.} Keep Asami out of Japan. That Liu Feilong is here. He wants Asami in a bad way."_

 _"Souh-san! {Urgent whisper of a sweet voice.} Suoh-san, Asami can't return to Japan. If you can't stop him, then at least keep him out of his home! Liu Feilong wants in there! I think he wants to— {Akihito's voice broke off into a scream. Angry voices could be heard. As could the sounds of fists hitting what could only be Akihito's flesh.}_

The messages stopped after that. Akihito having been caught trying to warn Asami and his men of the danger awaiting back in Japan. That Akihito risked his life and health to warn them, sent a dagger into Asami's heart. Twisting to get the maximum pain inflicted upon him.


	10. Recovery

Six weeks in a hospital was far more than a man like Asami could withstand. It mattered not that his physically therapy started just a mere four days after his surgery, keeping him active. It mattered little that Kei brought him endless piles of folders after endless piles of folder, keeping his mind occupied. He was restless, frustrated, angry; and without his young, beautiful lover. Plus he damn well hated hospitals. They gave him the heebie-jeebies.

However, no matter how occupied Asami attempted to stay occupied, his mind always slid back to Takaba Akihito. His mind enjoyed torturing him with thoughts of what Liu Feilong could being to Akihito right then. The horror that had filled Akihito's beautiful face haunted his waking and sleeping hours. Guilt tore into him at having left Akihito so unprotected and exposed. The pain that had entered Akihito's features when had told the boy to run, played over and over again in his mind's eye. He had simply wanted for his lover to flee to safety. Akihito however, had taken it as rejection.

It was the evening of his thirty second birthday. Asami sat in his unusually comfortable hospital bed - money went far in the world- his gaze focused on the Tokyo skyline. Images of Akihito dancing through his mind. Kei's report on the Liu incident sat on his lap, long forgotten. It hadn't told him anything that he did not already know. Liu Feilong had kidnapped Akihito's two best friends and held them at gun point. Forcing Akihito to betray Asami. Only he hadn't. Instead Akihito had tried to save everyone. The only real surprise was the information pertaining to Yoh Jun. Asami's inside man had died when a Liu rival tried to assassinate Liu Feilong and Yoh had put himself in front of the blade meant for Liu.

The door to his room burst open, startling Asami from his thoughts. A frantic Kirishima Kei rushed in, his phone in hand. Rushing to Asami's side, he handed his book as the phone. Confused, Asami took it and placed it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Evening Ryuichi."

"Liu Feilong!" Asami's eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of nerve calling here."

"You need to cone to Hong Kong immediately. There's... " Feilong released a ragged sigh. "You need to come. Akihito's has been hurt. He needs you."

 _"What did you do Feilong?"_ Asami's voice held a lethal edge to it.

"Just come." The line went dead.

Asami dressed in the clothing that Kirishima had thoughtfully brought in a few days ago. He checked his guns and holstered them. He stepped out of his hospital room, his two men at his side. Nurses and orderlies saw them but did not try to stop them. The only one foolish enough to try to stop them was Asami's personal doctor.

"Asami-sama, I have not —"

The doctor shut up, paled and stepped aside as Asami and his two men pointed their guns at his head.

* * *

~ Π ~

* * *

The helicopter landed on top of the hospital landing pad without a hitch. Not surprising as it was Kirishima Kei at the controls. Asami was out of the helicopter before the rotors came to a stop. Six men from Liu's company came out to greet Asami and his two men. Suoh and Kirishima were cautious, ever aware that this could all be a trap.

The six men bowed respectfully before ushering Asami and his men inside. Long winding hallways came and went. Tightening the tension in Asami's stomach. His heart was pounding. Fear clawing at his gut. The hallways ended and a door settled into Asami's line of vision. He stood there for a moment, heart in his throat. He reached up to push the door open. He hesitated, hand fisting. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

The sight of Akihito laying unconscious in a large hospital bed, covered in tubes and IV lines hit him. Asami felt his knees go week, but he held his ground. He would not let his enemies see him fall. Slowly, he approached his young lover. Tears threatening at the horrible sight before him. Reaching his lover, Asami brushed a gentle hand along one discolored cheek.

"Good, you are here."

Asami did not turn or acknowledge the man sitting in the chair beside Akihito's bed. It took everything in him not to turn and murder the fucking bastard.

"I am sorry about this Ryuichi. Akihito is a great kid. He did n—"

Asami broke. Spinning, he faced a now standing Liu Feilong and punched him dead in the face. Breaking that pristine nose in that stupidly beautiful face. Asami did not so there. He threw punch after punch. Sending the younger mafia leader to the floor. Asami was on top of him, unleashing all his rage and hurt onto the very source of it. It took both Suoh and Kirishima along with a few of Liu's men to pull Asami off of Feilong. By the time they were able to do so, the young leader no longer resembled himself and had lost all sense of consciousness. Nurses and doctors rushed in. Placing Feilong on a gurney, they took him from the room. Breathing hard, Asami simply glared at their retreating backs.

One of Liu's men approached with caution, handing over a manila folder before leaving the hospital room. Closing his eyes, Asami worked to calm himself. Once he had regained himself, he claimed the now empty chair and opened the file. The first page was a large picture of a man bound and naked. Fear was evident on his face. The following page contained all of the man's personal and professional information. As well as a statement from someone by the name of Tao. The next page was a detailed report about the assault Akihito had suffered at the hands of the pictured man. A doctor's report was next followed by pictures that only added to Asami's guilt and torture. Asami snapped the folder shut and handed it over to his men, saying nothing. He didn't need to, they already knew what to do.

* * *

~ ¶ ~

* * *

Akihito felt as if he had been asleep for years. His eyes were stuck together. His body felt as if it had been hit by a buss, backed up over then run over again. His throat felt as if it was burning and he began to choke on whatever had been shoved down his throat.

Voices surrounded him. Hands pulled at him. He screamed as the thing was pulled free of his throat and his eyes were pried open. Bright light seared his newly opened eyes. Nausea assailed him at the blur of colors, faces and voices. He was overwhelmed and frightened. He didn't recognize his surroundings nor the people throwing words at him in a language he didn't know. Suddenly the people were forcefully removed from him and Akihito found himself gazing up into familiar golden eyes.

 _"Asami..."_

Pain unlike anything he had felt before, overtook Akihito. He reached out for his lover and was gathered into the familiar strong embrace. His body shuddered and he was seized by an unknown force. His eyes rolled back into his head and the world was lost yo Akihito once again.

Asami felt his heart die as Akihito's eyes rolled back and his body was gripped with a violent seizure. He pressed the boy down, holding him so he would not injure himself. Kei pressed his belt into the boy's mouth, preventing him from butting off his tongue. Suoh held the doctors and nurses back. Knowing that Asami was disgusted by them.

When the seizure was over, Asami picked his lover up and carried him into the bathing room. Asami took his time bathing his tiny lover, tracing the marks left on his body by someone that was not Asami. Marks that were sure to scar. Anger bubbled up inside Asami but he kept it in check.

With Akihito bathed, he dressed him in clothing that Kirishima had grabbed before leaving Japan. Picking his far too thin lover up, Asami headed out of the bathing room and called for a doctor. He ordered the doctor to remove the vile tattoo Liu Feilong had violated Akihito's body with.

* * *

~ f ~

* * *

Akihito woke with a stretch and huge yawn. His body ached, leaving him confused as to why. Tossing the blanket off, he shifted his feet over the side of the bed. It was as he was standing up that Akihito realized he was in a place he did not recognize. The room was large but not as big as Asami's bedroom. There was an open door leading into a beautiful bathroom done in cool blue marble. Sunlight and a warm breeze entered through an archway that led outside.

Curious, Akihito wondered outside. The sun was bright and the air warm. Tall trees talked with the wind. Fountains played their music at either end of a large pool. The sight was absolutely stunning. A grin tipped Akihito's lips upward. Excited, he ran through the private villa. Looking for the one person who could be responsible for all this. He found him sitting in the front room of the villa, clothed in a white silk robe. Newspaper in hand.

Akihito squealed and launched himself at his lover. Asami grunted as Akihito's slight weight hit him at full force. Surprise hit him next when he realized what and who was in his lap.

"Asami!" Akihito threw his arms around his lover's broad shoulders, pressing kisses to Asami's lips and face. "I missed you! How did your business trip go? Did you get all that you wanted?!"

Asami stared at Akihito, stunned. Swallowing, he answered Akihito's questions cautiously. "My trip went well. They gave a bit of resistance but caved in eventually."

Akihito laughed. "No one dares to say no to the great Asami Ryuichi! Especially when he sicks his Kirishima Kei onto them!"

Akihito pressed more kisses to Asami's lips. His hands made quick work of his own clothing and Asami's robe. Once he had them both nude, he shoved Asami backward, until Asami was laying on his back. Akihito pressed kisses along Asami's throat and neck. Over strong shoulders and decadent chest. He drew Asami's nipples into his mouth. Nipping at them sharply before trailing kisses along that tight stomach and powerful hips.

Too happy to be back with his lover, Akihito pulled Asami's heavy cock into his mouth. In his excitement to have his lover back at his side, Akihito went to far and choked. Pulling back, he wiped tears from his eyes. Asami sat up and cupped the side of Akihito's jaw. His instincts were screaming that something was not right. But the utter joy on Akihito's face spoke louder.

Asami flipped their positions, covering that beautiful body with his own. He kissed his young lover with everything in him. Caressing the boy's mouth with his tongue. Pulling back, he trailed his own trail of kisses down over Akihito's body. Worshipping his lover. He trailed kisses along thighs that had lost muscle over the past few weeks spent in a coma. Asami massaged thin legs and caressed those sexy arches in Akihito's delicate feet. Smirking, Asami bit one of Akihito's toes, causing the boy to screams and squirm. Laughing at Asami's teasing.

Asami pulled one of Akihito's legs over his muscular shoulder. Shoving the other leg aside, he fitted himself between Akihito still sexy thighs. Asami pulled a section of thigh into his mouth, suckling and butting it. When he finally released it, a huge hickey remained behind. Turning his attention to the prize between Akihito's legs, Asami buried his face between those luscious globes of Akihito's butt. His tongue lade a trail from the base of Akihito's spine to the boy's glorious balls. Then from balls to spine. Back and forth he licked, dipping his tongue inside his lover's sweet hole.

"Mmmm, Asami. Please, its not enough. Please, please. I need you inside me. Now. Right now!"

Akihito's fingers dug into Asami's flesh, drawing blood. Asami shifted so he rose above his lover. He aligned himself with Akihito's entrance and slowly pushed in. His body was tense with the need to shove in and pound away like a mindless dog, but he didn't. It had been over three months since he had last made love to Akihito and if he was not careful, he could severly injure his boy. So centimetre by centimetre, Asami slid inside Akihito. Slowly becoming one with his lover.

* * *

~ b ~

* * *

Asami lay on the couch, Akihito laying across his body. Sweat and cum covered their bouquet but neither cared. Asami played with Akihito's soft curls, made longer by the months away from his home. Concern and guilt ate at him.

"Akihito, what is the last thing you remember?'

"Going out with the guys. Getting smashed. Going home alone to get even more shit faced alone."

"What month is it?"

Akihito pushed himself up on Asami's chest, a frown on his face. "It's June. Why?"

"No reason." Asami pressed Akihito's head back down and drew the light blanket down off the back of the couch. Covering them both with it. "Go back to sleep Akihito."

"Bloody bastard, don't tell me what to do!" Akihito grumbled. A yawn stealing his words away. He settled down, nuzzling his face against Asami's chest. Closing his eyes, he was soon asleep. Blissfully unaware of the turmoil in Asami and problems his words brought.

A few hours later, showered and freshly dressed, Asami and Akihito settled in for a light dinner. Asami watched Akihito with concern, as did Kei and Kazumi. Asami had informed his two best friends and only people he'd ever trust Akihito's life with, about Akihito's seemingly lack of memory. Kei had wanted to call for a doctor immediately, but Asami was worried that such an action could cause Akihito harm. So Kei contented himself with simply consulting with experts.

As the three men watched, Akihito ate the food placed before him with his usual gusto. Seemingly unaffected by his weeks long medically induced coma. The sight brought them a small measure of relief. The sun was beginning to set, setting Akihito's hair ablaze with color. His eyes blazed with joy as he happily ate away. Light reflecting off water caught Akihito's sight.

"We should go for a swim after dinner!"

Asami smiled. "Sure."

"Those two bozos should join us as well. Its so hot and you've been forcing them to wear those god awful black suits all day."

Asami chuckled. "They can come along for a swim I suppose."

"Wait! Do I even have a swimsuit?"

"Yes." Kirishima replied. "I made sure to buy you at least two of them after we arrived on the island. You will find that you have ten pairs of shorts, twenty shirts and just ass many pairs of underwear."

"You, uh, went through my underwear drawer Kirishima?"

"Of course not." Kirishima gave a displeased sniff. "I bought you all new things."

"I don't know what bothers me more. Knowing you bought me underwear or you going through my underwear drawer No was it I do know. The underwear drawer bothers me more. Just the thought of you sniffing at my underwear..." Akihito gave a shudder.

Asami laughed heartily at Akihito's teasing. The look on Kei's face making it all the better. With an annoyed huff, Kei stomped off to rejoin Suoh.

Not much latter, the sound of splashing water and joyful laughter could be heard coming from the private villa's pool. Akihito swam around, splashing his lover and his two men in the face. From time to time, Akihito would sneak up on the three older men. Catching them off guard, he would jump up on their backs and pull them down beneath the water. All in all, it was as wonderful evening that let the three men relax and forget about their troubles.

* * *

~ v ~

* * *

Asami stared up at the whirling ceiling fan. Akihito lay at his side, naked, his head resting just above where Asami's heart beat within. His long curls tickled Asami's chin as he pressed a kiss to the blond's head.

The day was full of surprises, both good and bad. However, joy was able to conquer for a time. Now, n the dark of the night, the horrors that had been revealed, bombarded Asami's mind. It was more than evident that Akihito was missing his memory of the past few months. Asami wondered if that was not some sort of miracle But what if Akihito never regained that time? Would it still be a miracle then? Should Asami keep this from Akihito? What would telling Akihito the truth do to the boy?

There were no good options. It was as if everything good in their life just wanted to fall apart. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Asami sat up. Intending to go drink himself into a drunken stupor. Akihito's arms tightened around his waist and a harsh simper left the boy.

"Please don't leave me Asami." The boy pleaded in his sleep.

Asami settled back against the bed's headboard, pulling Akihito between his legs. Resting Akihito's head on one thigh, Asami pulled the blanket up over his young lover. Lighting a cigarette, Asami ran his fingers through Akihito's curls.

"I'll never leave you Akihito. You are mine for all of eternity. I will drag you down into the abyss with me, when my time comes."

* * *

~ n ~

* * *

Something wasn't quite right. Asami, Kirishima and Suoh treated him as they always had. Mixing in a few more fun moments between the four of them that had never happened before. That wasn't what was wrong though.

No, what was wrong was the fact that he could not remember coming to this island and its wonderful villa. No matter how hard he tried. There were no calendars or magazines He wasn't allowed to make phone calls let alone touch a phone. Anytime Asami read the paper, he would be sure to hide it from Akihito's view whenever he entered the room. No one would tell him how long they were to stay on the island. In truth, Akihito wasn't even sure of the date. All he had was a calculation based on his last memory before waking up on the island. Getting drunk. Based on that, it should be nearly August.

Which meant... Asami's birthday was coming up! That knowledge steered Akihito away from his suspicions. He marched around the island, looking for the he best gift for his lover. Unhappy with all that he found, Akihito begged for computer access. Only to end up being denied. This led to a huge fight between Asami and Akihito. A fight where Akihito actually threw something at his lover. Shocking them both.

Now Akihito was laying on the sofa located in the villa's front room. Tossing and turning in his sleep. Nightmarish images haunting his mind. Blood dripped down the pale walls of Asami's penthouse. Smoke filled the air, cutting off all oxygen. He searched for his lover but he could find him nowhere. Instead, he found Liu Feilong. Akihito screamed and lunged at the man. However, instead of landing on the man, Akihito sailed through him. Liu Feilong disappeared, revealing Asami laying dead on the penthouse floor.

Sobbing and denying the truth of what he saw, Akihito crawled his way over to Asami. To Akihito's horror, Asami's skin turned a dull, lifeless gray. Shriveling and loosening away from Asami's body. Asami's almost skeletal head turned toward Akihito. Once golden eyes were now blood red and filled with rage. Sharp, boney fingers reached out and wrapped around Akihito's throat. Strangling him.

Akihito fought but was no match for the dead, demonic Asami. He clawed at the fingers squeezing the life out of him anyways. In the waking world, Akihito was clawing at his own throat. Tearing bloody furrows into his own flesh. Akihito tumbled onto the floor, a scream on his lips.

In the bedroom, Asami lay awake. Every detail of his argument with Akihito replayed in his mind. He could hear Akihito tossing and turning in the other room. Everything in him urged him to go to his lover and comfort him. But he resisted.

A scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor reached him. Asami was out of bed and racing to Akihito's side without a single thought. He halted at the sight of Akihito on the floor, fingers buried in his own throat, blood flowing everywhere. Heart in his throat, Asami fell to his knees at Akihito's side. He pulled the boy's hands away from his throat and brought him into a tight, loving embrace. Asami murmured comforting words, realizing that his young lover was still lost to his nightmare.

Standing, Asami carried Akihito into the bedroom. Holding him tightly with one arm, Asami searched through the secret compartment in the closet. Finding what he needed, Asami jabbed a needle into Akihito's arm. Soon Akihito was collapsing in his arms. Asami laid the blond down on the bed carefully. He called for Kirishima and Suoh.

The two men wasted no time in coming to Asami and Akihito's aid. Stripping down to his shirt, Kirishima prepared the supplies he would need to fix Akihito. Kirishima worked fast and expertly. Cleaning Akihito's wounds and stitched them with neat little stitches, hoping to prevent scarring. Done, he bandaged up Akihito's neck. Leaving the cleaning of the boy's body to Asami.

* * *

~ • ~

* * *

Morning found Asami holding a sobbing Akihito. With the horrific nightmare, came memories of the past few months. The kidnapping of Akihito's friends. His betrayal of Asami. His own kidnapping as well as the horrific attack that he had suffered.

Akihito shook. Fear clutching at his heart. He was afraid Asami would kill him for his betrayal. Yet Akihito could not release the older man. Comforted by the man's familiar strong embrace.

"I'm so sorry Asami." Akihito sobbed.

"Shh, shh. I know honey. Shh. It is okay. Everything is okay. I am not angry with you Akihito. I know everything. Your friends are innocent and deserved to be saved. —"

Akihito looked up with bloodshot eyes soaked with tears. "You didn't deserve to be betrayed!"

"There are many in this world who would disagree with you, my sweet little Akihito." Asami gave a slightly humours chuckle. He pressed a soft kiss to Akihito's forehead. "Akihito, I do not blame you for th actions you took that night. You showed loyalty to the two people who have been by your side all your life. I respect that loyalty. As does Kei and Kazumi."

"But what about my loyalty to you?"

"You tried repeatedly to warn us. Even though it cost you to be hurt when you were caught." Another kiss, to Akihito's lips this time. "That is loyalty my love."


End file.
